canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensuke Matsumoto
Kensuke Matsumoto (Darkside Canvas) Appearance Ken is 23 YO with heavy sturdy build and a lot of scar in his body, with a brown hair and eyes. He have a long hair tied with ponytail style, he later cut his long ponytail to the shorter one. Ken's goal is finding his long parted sister. Struggle with a lot of DESPAIR from his past, granted him the blank canvas that contain all his hatred which attract the old pagan Evil God, CHERNOBOG. Ken's canvas born when he was furious and full of hate and despair. his canvas can manipulate the opposite of the aspect from this world, draw a darkness from the bright side which result a corruption in user mind and soul but grant him a destructive power. 'Henshin Mode' His battle stage contains 2 form, First Form: Lord of Reality Ken wear his basic red and green battle outfit and unleash the magical scroll contains all his weapon drawing and turn it into real weapon and fly everywhere randomly, the weapon will disappear in next 10 minutes. He also can create magical battle armor to aid him in battle. Second Form: Momentum Of Life Ken got this form after training at himalaya's mountain with mysterious guru, this skill manipulate own lifetime to enchance his ability and aid him in battle. This form is really dangerous, because it will cost the lifetime of the user. Personality Silly sometimes but serious if needed, a stronghead when comes into justice and hate evil. He look cheerful and noisy outside but deep down he hide a serious scar. A hardcore exhibitionist, he got this habit when he was tortured as child by his parent to stay outside at cold without clothes. He also a huge pervert who like to peep woman and have this special room contains all his ero graphic thing. History Born at Hokkaido, have a high tolerance with cold, he live with his younger sister and parent, they always been tortured by their dad and until they decice to leave home. One day, they meet the old man who become their foster parent after they almost die in mountain. His foster parent is an retired old hero who take care of them and thaught Ken how to manipulate life energy to project something in mind into reality which become his basic skill, the old hero told him that he once got this power from mysterious guru at Himalayas and the old hero said that Ken is destinated to master this skill and must sacrifice himself to protect something dear to him. One day, their home attacked by a bunch of villain who search the old hero to get the information about heroes's base. The old hero fight a bunch of villains until he reach the limit and use his last power to teleport ken and his little sister to separate places. As a Ranger Ken have been searching his sister long and wide for years until he fall into despair and got his canvas that possessed by Pagan's evil god CHERNOBOG which later called kuro. Deperate looking for his sister, Ken decice to join hero to gain the greater searching margin. He complete all the secret mission to hunt artblock but still have no clue his sister's whereabout. Later, his despair become deeper as war's chaos start to flood the battlefield and giving enough power for to evil god chernobog who possessing his canvas to take over his body, eventually Chernobog gain enough power to maintain a human form and separate himself completely from Ken's canvas and then consume his life after drown Ken into the deepest unforgiveable despair. When Kuro having a good time causing chaos, Ken several times come to surface force kuro back to his canvas and try to avoid people as many as possible, he fall into alcoholism, smoke weed and consume illegal drugs to surpress Kuro from taking over his body. His condition worsen when he meet 7 and Kanon at one random building provoking him and his anger release Kuro completely. Some battle happen between him, 7 and Kanon who try to get Ken sanity back, the end of the battle, Kuro losees because of his thrist with destructive power distract him to act logically, his hand was cut by 7 and left him bathed with his own blood. After that battle, Kuro try his best to keep Ken's body alive, because kuro still have enough power to separate himself from Ken's canvas. Kuro sew Ken's hand back using one of his darkness ability which exhaust him and eventually Ken able to get hold of himself again for a long time until great war after Kuro use all his power and fall into deep slumber. War Ken first war at UGM give him a basic idea using his canvas to manipulate his hatred and anger into energy. Later, at big war he use this power to boost his basic power, he start to lost sanity at stage 3 and at the final stage he completely lost his mind to Chernobog and entering Unlimited Calamity Mode, which throw almost infinity weapons around borobudur and destroy everything in sight. Later, Chernobog able to gain enough despair, hatred and negative power to manifest himself to human form and leave Ken's canvas then later called Kuro. Ken's canvas lost his main ability to draw a darkness from bright side and leave the remnant of the power to manipulate life, his own life. After lost a great amount of power, he began to search the mysterious guru his foster parent mentioned when he was young at Himalaya's mountains Falling Into The Darkness Overtime, Ken realize that every time he killing and defeat his enemy, he not reducing the injustice, but just absorb it into him and become injustice himself, eventually he cannot decice which side he was on anymore, who's he fighting for, and reason to do so. He saw a lot of victim fall because of heroes's egoism taking out villain without thinking about human who's have fallen as a victim because if their irresponsible great power, he ended to hate everything and curse everything including himself. The Final Sin As Great War apporaching, Ken Doubt between the right and wrong among Hero and Villain getting bigger. Chernobog use this chance to keep whispering darkness into him deeper and eventually break his own mind. As his deep conciousness to protect people still attached strongly deep inside himself at this point, he marched to the battlefield to fight artblock monster recklessly. His henshin mode corrupted by darkness Chernobog keep inside him, transform him grow bigger and stronger monster. Chernobog keep absorbing the despair from battlefield to gain his power for him to manifest once again in this world through Ken as a medium. Ken keep spamming the battlefield with a lot of iron moments substract his own lifetime drasticly and reduce everything into dust in his wake including innocent people he want to protect. The Ascension Of Chernobog The despair engulf Ken getting thicker as war progressing, Chernobog inside his canvas keep whispering and whispering directly into Ken's mind to fall completely into the darkness and become the void to release all his painful feeling he have now. But it's not more than Chernobog hidden agenda to gain his existence back. Ken, who already half fallen into the darkness, got fatal damage from his own momentum of life and artblock monster who eat his right hand then fall into the ground after his gigant moment missed and fail to save the city from swarming manisfestation of artblock monster. Struggling with the intense pain and his own emotion, Ken cannot made a right judgement and finally surrender to Chernobog completely to unleash the darkness edge mode, even his best friend Toto, cannot save him falling into the darkness, his voice cannot going through the thick flesh made from Chernobog's darkness. Not even all his friends capable to stop him when he entering the path he cannot turn back. All Ken's memories keep coming out from his head as Chernobog slowly devour his body with the darkness, Chernobog didn't notice one light left inside Ken's canvas fusing with the Chernobog's darkness manifestation, holding and making Chernobog power's cannot materialize perfectly later. Ken who completely swallowed by Chernobog, change into more distrubed appearnces and release frightening darkness power that erase the artblock monster in second, in Darkness Edge Mode ken become Chernobog himself for a brief moment and hold the power to control over the darkness. After that, Ken's existense slowly molded into darkness and drown into his own despair and hatred, leaving Kuro once again ascend as Chernobog forever. Ken keep hating himself, the world he once swore to protect and create a more negative emotion suitable for Chernobog. Chernobog seal Ken's Soul into his dimension as a energy supply to draw the underworld's fire from hell. But at the end, Ken's last canvas power contain all his remnant of positive power limit Chernobog's manifestation of power, Chernobog displeased with that and risk himself to force the attachment process to this world, which resulting his power and memories rewritten. Even so, he finally managed to anchor himself to mortal world with unlimited access to hell's and darkness power through the limited dimension from his palm. His intention manifest himself to this world is still unknown, as a being who can cheat the cruelity of time and master the art of death himself, Chernobog walking as the blood and fire spilled battlefield to unknown place leaving a trail of body with dead stare of his presence as the master of Sin and darkness. Ability Thanks to harsh environment and constantly being hit by his father to protect his little sister, ken gain a superhuman stamina and endurance. In non henshin and canvas activation mode, he able to take many hits and serves as tanker for his division. He have a peak adult male physical condition that taking a intense exercise regularly, He also skillful swimmer and well trained in mixed martial arts being teach by his foster parent. Ken main ability is Reality Creator, he able to create a various things using his mind and life power. The second stage of this ability is called MOMENTUM, which manipulates his own lifetime to boost and enhance power to aid him in battle, This form have a 6 skills: *'Iron Moment'. Cut his 5 minutes of lifetime to perform The Infinity Calamity, this skill only produce swords and knives. *'Destruction Moment'. Cut his 30 minutes of lifetime to perform The Infinity Calamity, this skill produce various type of great sword. *'Silver Moment'. Cut 5 hours of his lifetime to gain a flash-like speed for 15 minutes, all wounds will heal rapidly and can use the Iron Moment freely. Ken body will shine like a silver in this form *'Golden Moment'. Cut half of his total lifetime to break the limit of the reality of his body and gain extra fast regeneration abilty, he cannot die in this form, even his head get cut or smashed into pieces, he also can use all Iron moments's variations. This form only lasted for 5 minutes. *'Gigant Moment'. Ken summon a extra large great sword that almost big as Tokyo tower as scale and smash to the ground to create a large earthquake *'Final Moment: The Armageddon' spend 98% of his own lifetime to assimilate with the strongest emotion and become demi-god for a brief moment, Ken assimilate with despair in this case and change into Chernobog for a short period of time, he cannot die and himself become warped from reality then ascend and become despair himself. In this form, Ken become a giant and wield a gigant moment's sword to reduce everything around him into dust. There's 2% chance he will die instantly after the usage of this skill even he have a lifetime left. Gallery Darkside_Canvas.jpg|Ken's Canvas Ken_Bath_Screenshot.jpg|Ken's Bath Time Chernobog_Mode.jpg|Chernobog Last_Stage_Henshin.jpg| Last Stage Henshin Trivia * Darkside canvas is revision's canvas, author submit first canvas as "Ten" mean sky/heaven but the background story too dark for the canvas so author change it to a more proper concept * Chernobog is old pagan Slavic's God of evil originated from Russian Folkore who feared as a being full of nastiness and evil, Chernobog often associated with unfortune event, and no one want to worship him. * Opposite from Chernobog is his brother, Belobog God of Light and Sun made to be the counterpart of balance between light and darkness * Ken's birthday only one day before author's birthday * Ken is first author's RP OC * Ken's name is randomly popped from author's mind when he was eating References http://lelepond.deviantart.com/ Category:Ranger Category:Hero Category:Male Ranger